Angel
by Purr
Summary: Fruits Basket/SM. A pregnant Usagi suddenly left alone after Mamoru died in a car accident.... or did he die? God sent her an angel to watch over her. Is he going to help her get over or just going to make things worse? Surprise pairing ^.~ Read and see.


AN: ^^;; What can I say, I get inspired when during exam time. I really like this song it's Angel by Amanda Perez. The song is not my type but when I heard the lyrics it gave me an idea and hence this story. I gave God a personality so I apologize in advance for anyone who is offended. ^^;; I'm not exactly religious. 

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

Prologue  


~*~*~*~

It's been five months since you went away  
Left without a word and nothing to say  
When I was the one who gave you my heart and soul  
But it wasn't good enough for you, no  
So I asked God  
~*~*~*~

"Bye love, I'll see you tonight at the restaurant," a handsome young man winked at his wife before kissing her goodbye. "Remember the reservation is for seven o'clock sharp Usako."

"Oh Mamo-chan! You didn't have to do this. You should know by now that as long as I have you I don't need anything else," Despite her words the young woman couldn't stop the delighted sparkle in her eyes.

"I know, but I want to do something special, it's our first year anniversary isn't it?"

"I… I have a little gift for you too," Usagi replied blushing.

"Give it to me tonight Usako, if I don't go soon I'm afraid that I'll be late," Mamoru said as he got into the car. "I think that all of your bad habits are rubbing off on me."

"Hey! I have plenty of good habits too! You're the one who chose to bad ones. And plus you're the one who let yourself to be influenced so it's not exactly my fault," the young wife stuck out her tongue making her seem so much younger than her twenty one years.

"Right as always. I'll see you tonight Usako and don't be late," Mamoru reminded before pulling out of the driveway chuckling at the childish pout on his wife's face.

Usagi stood on the driveway and waved until the black Porsche was out of sight. The moment the car turned at the corner the blonde covered her mouth and dashed back into the house with the speed that rivalled her high school record.

Soon the sound of vomiting was heard from the first floor bathroom where Usagi was currently having the please of emptying out her breakfast. A good five minutes past before a red faced blonde walked out, one hand steadying herself against the doorframe while the other was held over her stomach… which was as flat as a board, but not for long, the bunny thought with a sweet smile.

Chibi-Usa was certainly living up to her reputation as a troublemaker. Even though it has only been a week since she started having symptoms, the little brat must enjoy torturing her future mother before birth. Usagi thought with a giggle, she hasn't been able to hold down any food, and it was a wonder that Mamo-chan haven't noticed how she always turned slightly green during meal times. But it would be worth it; this was what they have been waiting for since the senshi broke up. To have a normal and peaceful family; just the three of them, Mamoru, Usagi and Chibi-Usa. Well maybe more if Mamo-chan or Chibi-Usa wanted to. The young blonde smiled brightly before putting on her apron to start her daily chores. Okaa-san would be so proud.

~*~*~*~

God send me an angel  
From the heavens above  
Send me an angel to heal my broken heart  
From being in love  
'Cause all I do is cry  
God send me an angel   
To wipe the tears from my eyes  
~*~*~*~

"Hurricane Tammy is currently making its way towards Tokyo. The winds are estimated to be around 150 km/h."

Usagi frowned as she slipped into a favourite dress. It was a birthday present from Setsuna last year. It was an ice blue silk with a slanted cut at the bottom, boldly exposing one slim leg while the other was covered till the calf. It fitted her perfectly though not for long. In three months time she would be lucky if she could still squeeze into her track suite. 

As if confirming the weatherman's news, the sky darkened and the air became hot and heavy, the tension mounting with every passing minute. Worried, the blonde glanced towards the clock, five already. Did Mamo-chan still wanted to go out in this weather? He hadn't called to cancel, but with the weather…

A bolt of lightening touched down making the nervous girl scream in surprise. She was always scared of storms; it was one of her 'bad' habits that she hasn't grown out of. But it was a 'bad' habit that Mamo-chan liked, since she would always cuddle into his arms during those nights. 

Slowly the sound of heavy raindrops over the roof filled the quiet little house. The blonde girl took a deep breath. She was not afraid, Usagi repeated out loud. She was twenty-one, a legal adult. She was a wife and soon to be mother. The chant turned into a high-pitched yelp as a second lightening came down followed by a loud thunderclap.

Forgetting her maturity, the bunny dived onto the bed and crawled into the covers, full dressed down to the slippers.

~*~*~*~

And I know it might sound crazy  
But after all that I still love you  
You wanna come back in my life  
But now there is something I have to do  
I have to tell the one that I once adored  
That they can't have my love no more  
Cause my heart can't take no more lies  
And my eyes are all out of cries  
~*~*~*~

~ ring ring~

A hand emerged from the covers and knocked over the telephone. A tousled blond head followed later. Usagi blanked in the darkness, she must've fallen asleep sometime during the storm.

"Hello Mamo-chan?" the young woman said into the receiver her head becoming clearer. "Oh my God! What time is it? Am I late? I can't believe I feel asleep. Oh I'm so sorry Mamo-chan. I'll be right over. Just wait for me a few seconds," Usagi said without pausing to give the other person a chance to speak before slamming down the receiver.

Oh dear God! How cold she be such a brainless klutz?! How could she fall asleep when she knew that they had a date later? Now her hair was out of its buns, her dress was wrinkled beyond recognition and her feet hurt like Hell for being in those god damn heels for so long.

The ringing telephone stopped the blonde in the midst of her own hurricane as dresses and shoes flew around the room.

"Mamo-chan, give me five more minutes and I'll be right over!" Usagi yelled into the receiver while trying to shrug out of her dress at the same time as buttoning on a new blouse. The end result was a human trap made out of button, hair, silk, and a very uncomfortable bunny.

"Um… may I speak to Mrs. Usagi Chiba please?" The stranger's voice stopped the blonde in the middle of her struggle against her rebellious clothes.

"You're not Mamo-chan?" Usagi blinked. "Oh I'm so sorry! I thought that you were my husband. We're suppose to go out tonight and I over slept. I'm so sorry. May I ask who is speaking?"

"It's okay Mrs. Chiba. I'm officer Harumoto from the Tokyo Police Department. Can I ask you to sit down please?" 

Slowly, Usagi did what she was asked to do, a ball of cold fear beginning to spread through her body.

"Are you seated Mrs. Chiba?"

"Yes," the quiet reply barely made it out of her lips.

"I'm afraid that I have terrible news for you Mrs. Chiba. Please try your best not to panic. Your husband Dr. Chiba was in an accident. At around 6:30 he was driving on the highway when his car was hit from the side by a bus that lost control during the storm. The kids in the bus are all fine except for a few minor injuries.

"However your husband's car was totally trapped under the bus and…"

Usagi heard the man on the line take a deep breath. "I'm sorry but the likelihood of Dr. Chiba's survival is very slim. Our men are trying their best to save him from the wreckage, but the driver's side was all crushed during the impact. We don't think that he." 

~Click~ 

The receiver dropped onto the floor from the hand of the unconscious blonde.

~*~*~*~

God send me an angel  
From the heavens above  
Send me an angel to heal my broken heart  
From being in love  
'Cause all I do is cry  
God send me an angel   
To wipe the tears from my eyes  
~*~*~*~

"Mamo-chan, do you really think that this is the best way?"

"Darien, call me Darien now Rei," the dark haired man replied looking at the TV in the airport. The news was currently broadcasting his 'accident'. It looked so real that even he was surprised. "Mamoru is dead now." Turning, the Earth Prince bent and kissed the woman by his side, a woman who wasn't his wife.

"Darien, don't you think this is cruel, leaving Usagi-chan like this. She loves you, you know, "Rei Hino asked again, nervously biting her lips.

"How many times have we talked about this Rei?" Darien sighed. "This is the only way. Everyone will think that it's destiny that Mamoru should die, and they won't question anything."

"Just like how it's destiny that Endymion and Serenity will rule one day?" the longhaired woman chuckled bitterly. "Why can't we just tell everyone about us, I hate lying like this."

"I know that too love. But think about how Usagi will feel if we told her. I'd rather have her believe that I died."

"I guess you're right. So we're leaving Japan?"

"Yeah, I already found a job in a hospital in New York. No one will know us there. And you can always come back to visit."

"I don't think that I'll ever be able to face Usagi-chan again," Rei admitted handing her ticket at the entrance of the plane.

"You'll have to see her at my 'funeral' you know."

"Don't remind me of that. I don't know if I'll be able to control myself if I see Usagi crying over an empty casket."

"You will, you have to. Don't forget that you deserve happiness too."

~*~*~*~

Now you had me on my knees   
Begging God please to send you back to me  
I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep  
You made me feel like I could not breathe  
Now all I wanted to do was to feel your touch  
And give you all my love  
But you took my love for granted  
Want my lovin' now  
But you can't have it  
God  
~*~*~*~

"What do you want old man?" An annoyed voice yelled across the clouds.

God scowled at the orange haired angel. Out of all his angels, Kyou was the only one who dared to call him an 'old man'. If it wasn't for the fact that the angel had an a hundred percent mission accomplish rate the boy would've became Satan's Christmas present a thousand years ago.

"This better be good since I just got kicked out of bed by that damn Kagura." Kyou complained, when he said kicked, he literally meant 'kicked'. He had the bruise to prove it too, but no matter how lenient God was, even the old man would fry him if he pulled a moon.

God waved a hand at the mention of his other angel. "I have another mission for you Kyou."

The orange haired angel frowned but walked up to the crystal screen in front of God anyways.

"Is she the new mission? Looks kinda wimpy to me," the angel raised an eyebrow and was nearly missed being hit by a lightening bolt. "Watch where you're aiming that thing old man!"

"As I was about to explain Kyou, this young woman is Usagi Chiba. She was just informed of her husband's death. However Mamoru Chiba is still alive and healthy. He is currently on his way to America with his wife's best friend."

"Bastard."

"I quite agree with you Kyou, now your mission is to make sure that she doesn't do anything stupid."

"That's all? You want to send ME down to baby-sit?!" a vein started to tick. "I was sexually harassed out of bed just to be told to baby-sit?!"

"If you don't think that you're capable of such a simple task then I'm sure that Yuki will be more than happy than to accept this mission and receive the reward the two of you have always wanted. Yuki…"

"Wait! I'll take it! I'll show that damn rat how a real job is done!" a strange glint appeared in Kyou's eyes at the thought of beating his long time rival. "Are you serious about the reward?"

"Of course, I would never go back on a promise," God grinned, this was going to be fun.

"Why? You're welling to lift my curse just for a babysitting mission? It's kind of hard to believe that there's no catch behind it," the angel asked eyeing God suspiciously.

"There's no catch. I'm just doing a favour for a friend of mine."

"A friend of God?" the fiery tempered young man choked on laughter. "You actually have friends old man?!" this time the poor angel was unfortunate as he became the perfect target for ten lightening bolts.

"I think that I'll get going now," the painful declaration came out before Kyou jumped through the cloud he was standing on.

"Kyou!" God called out through the hole in the fluffy white matter.

"Yeah?" the orange head popped back with an annoyed expression.

"Forgot to tell you something. In order to break the curse, you'll have to sleep with Usagi," God laughed at the dumb look on his angel's face. "Go get them tiger!" and kicked Kyou onto Earth.

~*~*~*~

"Damn! Why in the hell did I have to agree?!" Usagi groaned as a rough voice started cursing.

"I hate you old man! Why did I choose Heaven instead of Hell?! I'm such an idiot!"

She must be dreaming… or maybe hallucination was part of the side effects of pregnancy? Because no matter how many times she blinked she still saw wings protruding from the guy's (assuming from his voice) back.

"Next time when it's judgement day I'm going to quit my job and take a vacation in Hell!"

"Um… excuse me?"

Kyou suddenly stopped his ranting and spun around in his missions' bedroom to meet round sapphire eyes that looked up at him bewilderedly. "You were awake?!"

Awake? She was awake? The bunny didn't know if that was a good or bad thing. But from the look on the stranger's face, it was probably a bad thing. So she just settled for a small nod.

"Oh shit." Kyou groaned. "Why didn't you tell me you were awake? Why didn't you make a sound or something?! Don't you snore? Kagura snores all the time so you could always tell that she's asleep. And…" the angel stopped when he noticed the look on Usagi's face. "Oh Hell, let's just start this all over again. Go back to sleep."

Usagi stared at the stranger. Did this man just escape from the Institute for the Mentally Unstable? Maybe she should call the police, they should know what to do with… she couldn't continue her thoughts when a sudden wave of sleepiness crept over her and the blonde fell forward into waiting arms.

~*~*~*~

God send me an angel  
From the heavens above  
Send me an angel to heal my broken heart  
From being in love  
'Cause all I do is cry  
God send me an angel   
To wipe the tears from my eyes

~*~*~*~

"Mrs. Chiba?"

Usagi slowly opened her eyes at the sound of her name.

"Give me five more minutes Mamo-chan," the blonde murmured and snuggled into the bed again. 

The person sighed. A second later the bunny squealed in surprise as the bed cover was ripped away. "Mamo-chan!" Turning around, instead of looking into the deep blue eyes of her husband, she stared up into eyes the colour of rubies.

"Mrs. Chiba, I'm Kyou Sohma the head nurse here at the Tokyo Hospital. I will be taking care of you during your stay here."

Usagi blinked. Why was she in a hospital? It wasn't time for her delivery right? That was suppose to be for nine months later. And plus, she still has to tell Mamo-chan the good news. She was suppose to see him…

Kyou frowned as he saw the expression on Usagi's face change from confusion to happiness to shock. And for the millionth time, he wished that he had joined Shigure in Hell.

~*~*~*~  
Oh God, send me (God send me an angel)  
An angel (wipe the tears from my eyes) Oh baby  
Send me an angel from the heavens above  
Send me an angel (God send me an angel)  
From being in love (send me an angel)  
Oh God, send me an angel  
Send me an angel (send me an angel)  
Ooohhhh..

~*~*~*~

Somewhere up there, God laughed.

And somewhere down there, Satan shook his head. "I told you so Kyou, but nooooooooooo. You didn't listen to my advice. Well too late now."

AN: Yeap ^_^ Another Fruits Basket/Sm fic ^^;; I wanted to make it into a Wish/Sm but I'm going to save that one for later, since I feel bad for writing a Yuki/Usagi without writing a Kyou/Usagi ^^;;


End file.
